My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: Twilight's Death
(After her ex-boyfriend, Flash Sentry, made Twilight Sparkle upset, she was crying in the girls bathroom and thought to herself) Twilight Sparkle: Oh, why? Why does he hate me so?! (Twilight continues sobbing) Twilight Sparkle: I know what I must do! I am going to commit suicide! (Twilight grabs the notebook and pen and wrote a letter after tearing a piece of paper from Fluttershy's notebook, writing 'Dear Flash Sentry, by the time you read this, I will be dead. I thought you loved me, but now I realize that you're a villain and a bully. Now that I am ending my life, you have proven that my life wasn't important to you, tell my friends and Sunset Shimmer that I love them and I wish them good luck for the rest of their lives as well as finding a new member of the Rainbooms. Your officially ex and dead-friend, Twilight Sparkle.' Twilight closes the notebook and puts away the pen, going out of the bathroom, taping the letter on the door and went back in the bathroom. Twilight grabs a knife and aims it at her heart) Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, cruel world. (Twilight shoves the dagger to her heart and collapses on the floor, dead) (In the music room, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike realized that their friend is dead, so they went out of the music room and found a letter taped on the door, reading it and starts crying uncontrollably) Applejack: (crying) Twilight, why?! Why did you have to kill yourself?! Rarity: (crying) Oh, Twilight, why?! (Pinkie Pie opened the bathroom door, seeing that Twilight was lying on the floor, blood underneath her) Flash Sentry: What's going on here? Pinkie Pie: Twilight is dead! (bawls hysterically) (Flash Sentry gasped in shock, running over to Twilight and starts to cry as well) Flash Sentry: Twilight, no! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I love you! Applejack: It's too late. She's gone! (Principal Celestia and Sci-Twi saw what had happened to Twilight and walked over to the main six and Spike) Sci-Twi: Girls, what happened? Principal Celestia: Why are you crying? Sunset Shimmer: (crying) Princess Twilight is dead. She killed herself with a dagger that leads to her very own heart and now she's gone! Sci-Twi: Oh, the poor thing. (Starts to cry with the main six) (Prinicipal Celestia, in tears, removes the dagger from her chest, lifted Twilight's dead body and puts it in a casket with Dean Cadence and Vice Principal Luna, also in tears, carrying the casket. The word of Princess Twilight's death spreads across Canterlot High and everyone grieves the loss of Twilight) (At the funeral, Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie (now wearing black dresses), along with Dean Cadence, Shining Armor, and the students at CHS, are mourning for the loss of Princess Twilight. The funeral takes place at Crystal Prep High School) Rainbow Dash: (crying) I can't believe she's gone! Flash Sentry: (crying) I brought this upon myself. If I had listened to Twilight, she would still be alive. (sobbing) I'm sorry, Twilight. I'm so very sorry. Principal Celestia: We have gathered here today to honor the burial of Twilight Sparkle: Daughter of Night Light and Twilight Velvet, Little sister of Shining Armor, Friend of Applejack, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, Twin sister of Twilight Sparkle, a.k.a., Sci-Twi, Student of mine, and Friend of Cadence and Luna. Back in Equestria, Twilight attended the school for gifted unicorns and became my student. She got her crown back at the Fall Formal when she and her friends defeated Sunset Shimmer. This brought my other student Sunset Shimmer back to us. And recently, she tried to reason with Flash Sentry, but he didn't listen to her during the Battle of the Bands, leading her to kill herself with a dagger to her very heart. For all her heroic deeds, we are grateful. The Element of Magic will be buried with her as a present. I wish Flash Sentry could take back what he did to Twilight, but he can't. For that, his mistake will haunt him for the rest of his life. Please come forth to pay your respect and gifts to Twilight before she's buried. (sniffs) She will be dearly missed. (Cadence and Shining Armor come first and gives Twilight a crown. Flash Sentry, in tears, places his guitar next to the tombstone and puts a doughnut wrapped in a bag with the words "I'm sorry" written on it into the casket. Fluttershy puts a glass butterfly with a symbol of the Element of Magic on it. Applejack puts a crate of apple cider bottles beside the tombstone. Rarity dresses Twilight's body in a Canterlot Wondercolt sweater, ear headband, and tail belt. Sunset Shimmer puts a bouquet of roses and places it onto Twilight's body and into the casket. Rainbow Dash places her medals and trophies she earned from every game she won and puts a picture of Twilight with all 6 of her friends in the casket. Sci-Twi puts an Erlenmeyer flask with a pink fluid in it with the words "We'll miss you" and places her chemistry equipment next to the tombstone. Pinkie places the balloons next to the tombstone and puts in party favors and games into the casket. Spike puts a memory book that Twilight loves to look at pictures while she was alive. Vice-Principal Luna came up and put the Element of Magic into the casket and fastened it to the crown Shining Armor and Cadence gave her. And Celestia put in all the friendship letters Twilight wrote to her back in Equestria) Principal Celestia: (sniffs) Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle. We will miss you very much. (As the casket is lowered into ground, everyone cries once more. Once the casket was underground, the undertaker covered the hole with dirt until it was completely covered. Everyone left the gravesite, but Flash Sentry responsible for this) Flash Sentry: I miss Twilight already! (crying) Pinkie Pie: We all do, Flash. We all do. (Flash, Spike, the Mane Six, and Sci-Twi, their new member of the Rainbooms, left the gravesite and the camera zooms in on Twilight's tombstone. It says: "Here lies Twilight Sparkle: Princess of the Fall Formal, Bearer of the Element of Magic, Best Friend, Twin Sister, Little Sister, Beloved Daughter, Best Student, and Hero to all students. You are dearly missed. Rest in Peace" Category:Death stories